CSI: Warriors
by StoryDreamer
Summary: Even cats can commit murder, but who will be there to solve it and bring justice and closer to those who've been murdered.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances **

**JusticeClan**

**Leader/Chief of Police**:

Crystalnight - Dark brown w/ speckled gray spotted pretty she-cat w/ a black striped tail and white feet. Slight limp and dark green w/ white speckled eyes

**Deputies/Supervisors:**

_**Head Deputy -**_

Riverfall – Short-haired light gray tom with blue eyes. **App**.: Starpaw

_**2**__**nd**__**Deputy-**_

Frostflower - White she-cat with pelt that looks frosted over and frosty blue eyes. **App**.:Thymepaw

_**3**__**rd**__** Deputy**__**-**_

Cinderflame - Dark gray she-cat with light gray fire pattern on pelt with green eyes.**App.:** Silverpaw

**Med. Cat/Coroner: **

Moonsong - Silvery white she-cat with ice blue eyes.

**Warriors/CSIs-Detectives:**

Jayleaf - Gray-blue tabby w/ a distinctive white-stripped tail, pelt, and muzzle, leaf green eyes.**App.:** Flowerpaw

Opalstream - Gray-white tabby with jade green eyes that kind of change color.

Deerfur - Light brown tom with a white underbelly and has green eyes.**App.:**Sparklepaw

Thistlebrush – Gray and brown tom with orange eyes.

Northlight - light grey she-cat, dark grey flecks, blue eyes **App**.: Clearpaw

Talonstripe - long-furred black tom, white paws, amber eyes.**App.:** Nightpaw

**Apprentices/Rookies-Traines:**

Sparklepaw - light brown she-cat, silver flecks, green eyes

Flowerpaw - long-furred white she-cat with dark brown patches and Black paws, amber eyes

Starpaw - Brown tabby, much like her older sister Silverlace, with star-shaped spots all over her fur and crystal blue eyes

Clearpaw – short-haired white tom with almost white eyes (extremely light blue)

Thymepaw - medium brown tom with lighter brown chest fur and dark green eyes.

Silverpaw - Beautiful silver she-cat with pale blue eyes

Nightpaw - Jet black tom with golden eyes

**Queens**

Rainfall - Dusky gray with a black stripe down her back and light blue eyes

Jadewhistle - long furred dark brown she-cat, black tail, green eyes (expecting two kits Blackkit and Rubykit)

**Elders:**

Hair-Ball: Beat up scruffy tom, Black and Gray pelt with chunks of fur sticking out with one blue eye and one green eye.

Acornpatch: Reddish brown she-cat with dark brown paws and amber eyes

**Kits: **

Skykit - Dusky gray tabby with light green eyes

Swankit - Small, feathery white she-cat with dark gray eyes and, for some reason, a leaf color

**SwampClan**

**Leader:**

Bumblenight - small golden tom with black stripes

**Deputy: **

Murkypond – Long-haired dark brown tom with tuff of white fur here and there and yellow eyes. **App**.: Eveningpaw

**Medicine Cat:**

Moonjaw - tortishell tom, gray-blue eyes. **App.**: Maypaw

**Warriors:**

Silverflare - dark silver tabby she-cat, black muzzle, underbelly and chest, light green eyes. **App**.: Horizonpaw

Brownjaw - light brown tabby tom, black belly, chin and chest, green eyes.**App.**: Waterpaw

Wetbog - Medium brown tom with Black paws and dark green eyes. **App.**: Dawnpaw

Forestmoon - light brown tabby tom, black paws and green eyes. **App.:** Tinypaw

Dewfang - tortishell and white she-cat, light blue eyes.

Lilyweed – Creamy/white she-cat with green eyes

Starbright - White-gray she-cat w/ light brown eyes

**Apprentices:**

Horizonpaw – sandy yellow colored she-cat with light brown eyes

Tinypaw – light brown she-cat with light brown eyes

Waterpaw – light yellowish almost white tom with blue eyes

Eveningpaw - Dark brown tom with yellow eyes.

Dawnpaw - Light gray tabby she-cat with glittering green eyes and White underbelly

Maypaw - Small, light gray tabby she-cat with sapphire blue eyes

**Queens:**

Mountainfur - light silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes, white feet (expecting two kits Flamekit and Yellowkit)

**Elders:**

Burrowfur – sandy brown tom with green eyes

Marshcoat - old matted silverly gray she-cat with scared muzzle and long scar on right shoulder. Green-yellow eyes

Gustfur – White tom with chucks of fur missing, tattered ears and foam aqua blue eyes

**ForestClan**

**Leader: **

Mintnight –Tortoiseshell she-cat with mint green eyes

**Deputy:**

Nightstripe - Black tabby tom with a dark, dark gray, almost black stripe down his back, and blue eyes. **App.:** Largepaw

**Medicine Cat:**

Nightsun - Sleek, black tom with yellow eyes and brown stripes

**Warriors:**

Yarrowfang - Cream and amber colored she-cat with yellow eyes

Wildstorm - golden-brown tom, black paws/muzzle/tail-tip, golden eyes.**App.:**Amberpaw

Deepgorge – white tom with black paws and evergreen eyes

Blackbird – short-haired black tom with blue eyes

Snowear - white tom, grey legs/muzzle and chin, green eyes. **App.:** Darkpaw

Seariver - white she-cat, grey paws/tail tip, blue eyes

Orangedusk – Orange tom with a white tipped tail and blue-green eyes

**Apprentices**

Amberpaw - Amber colored she-cat with yellow eyes

Darkpaw – Mix of browns and black tom with amber eyes

Largepaw – larger then normal brown tabby tom with a white under belly/legs/paws and yellow eyes.

**Queens: **

Winterwind – White she-cat with gray flecks in her pelt, soft green eyes

Fernspore - dust brown she-cat with a stripe of white fur up her nose and green eyes. (expecting two kits Ripplekit and Cricketkit)

Appleblossom – Reddish brown she-cat with white paws and apple green eyes

**Elders:**

Elmheart - tortoiseshell she-cat with emerald green eyes

Thornhawk - golden-brown tom, black feet, black chest, amber eyes

**Kits: **

Luckykit - Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Songkit - Light gray she-kit, pelt flecked with black, blue eyes

Cherrykit - Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Bluekit – fluffy black fur with blue eyes

Goldenkit – fluffy golden fur with green eyes

**PlainsClan**

**Leader:**

Sunnight - Medium length golden fur with a white tail tip and amber eyes. Her fur is shaped sorta like a mane around her neck.

**Deputy:**

Irisopal - black she-cat, white and grey flecks, green eyes. **App.:** Daypaw

**Medicine Cat:**

Silverlace - Sleek brown tabby with dark silver stripes around her paws and tail and blue eyes. **App.:** Mousepaw

**Warriors:**

Foxtail - Red tom with white paws and tail; amber eyes. **App**.: Mosspaw

Eastfur - very dark brown tom, white paws/muzzle, green eyes. **App.:** Grasspaw

Birdtalon - tom, silver paws and flecks, golden eyes. **App.:**Vinepaw

Darksand - black tom, grey flecks and white paws, golden eyes

Sandbay – Sandy colored she-cat with green eyes.**App**.: Pandapaw

Treemask – Dark brown tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Grasspaw - tortishell she-cat, dark amber eyes

Vinepaw - tortishell and white she-cat, light blue eyes, very long claws

Mosspaw - pure black tom with a snowy white chest. sky blue eyes

Mousepaw - Dark brown tom with green eyes

Pandapaw – Black and white she-cat with pink nose and light green eyes.

Daypaw – Golden yellow tom with light brown chest fur and paws and green eyes

**Queens:**

Aquadawn - grey tabby she-cat, black muzzle/chin/tail-tip, blue eyes

Pinkcloud – Short-haired white she-cat with a pale pink nose andamber eyes

**Elders:**

Glacierfur - very dark tabby tom, light grey paws, golden eyes

Dewdrop – Mix of white and gray she-cat with frost blue eyes

**Kits: **

Hopekit - dark grey tabby she-cat, black chest and underbelly, green eyes

Fawnkit - very dark grey she-cat, black tail/paws, blue eyes

Icekit – long-haired pure white she-cat blue eyes

Tallkit – Goldish sandy yellow tom with green eyes

Firekit – Orange tabby tom with amber eyes

**CliffClan**

**Leader:**

Skynight - light grey tabby she-cat, dark grey legs, amber eyes

**Deputy:**

Whitethroat - Thick silver coat with fluffy tail, with a distinct white patch on his throat and one on his left forepaw. **App.:**Bluepaw

**Medicine Cat:**

Gemsand - ginger she-cat, grey stripes and black feet, light green eyes. **App**.: Ashpaw

**Warriors:**

Murkwood – white tom with dark brown paws and muzzle and brown eyes.

Dryclaw - light grey she-cat, black flecks, blue eyes

Warmclaw - white and light grey she-cat, amber eyes, thin. **App**.: Redpaw

Snowblade - pure white tom, hazel colored eyes, very long claws

Grayrock- Mix of light, medium, and dark gray tom with gray-blue eyes. **App**.: Steelpaw

Pondclaw - brown tabby tom, white muzzle, light blue eyes. **App**.: Goldpaw

Fernwail - red-brown she-cat, black paws, golden eyes

**Apprentices:**

Bluepaw - light grey tabby she-cat, blue eyes and white legs

Goldpaw - light brown she-cat, dark ginger feet, white tail-tip Golden eyes

Redpaw - red-brown tabby tom, light golden eyes, white paws

Steelpaw - Pale silver tom with misty blue eyes

Ashpaw - ash-grey she-cat, white paws, amber eyes

**Queens:**

Poisonheart - black she-cat, grey paws, grey muzzle, blue eyes

**Elders:**

Greenheart - dark grey she-cat, torn ears and scarred muzzle, light Green eyes

Eagleeyes – Tom with a white head and brown body with amber eyes. Use to have really sharp eyes.

**Kits: **

Redkit – white and grey tom, light hazel colored eyes

Silentkit- white she-cat, brown paws, light blue eyes

A/N: This it I a taking no more cats at this time, but this may develop into being more than one story (book) we'll see. I'll post the first chapter as soon as i can.


	2. Prologue

A/N: Okay everyone at first I was just going to go into chapter one, but than I thought I'd do a Prologue. None of the cats here are from the Allegiances are here, it's when they began to form JusticeClan.

**Prologue**

In an open space just off the tree line of a deciduous forest and at the bottom of the cliffs, leath shapes of cats could be seen moving around. More cats came into the open space under the cliffs from across the plains. One of the cats jumped up on to the Rockpile where three other cats sat waiting. A yowl sounded to silence the cats sitting below Rockpile. It was clear that the four cats that sat on top were the leaders of their clans. "At out last gathering a bold statement was made by a warrior from my clan. Justiceheart you announced that you were tired of seeing suspicious deaths of fellow cats that would lead to accusations resulting in more deaths."

"Yes Bognight, I did."

"You said with the permission of the Clan leaders and if it was the will of NightClan, you wish to start a clan of your cats n which you investigate suspicious deaths. I have thought upon this for SwampClan and have asked Waterreed what NightClan wishes. He tells me that NightClan seems not to disagree with this. I have decided to agree and say yes to your proposal Justiceheart. What is your opinion Treenight?"

"I see chaos in this. I myself wouldn't agree with this idea, but I have spoken with Groundfern and he tells me that NightClan sees no qualms with this proposal. I do not wish to see more unnecessary death because of murder. I say yes on behalf of ForestClan."

"Opennight it's your turn," said Bognight.

"I think there should only be four clans, but under this circumstance I'm willing to ass another sense we can spare the room. Grassblade tell me that Nightclan backs Justiceheart as does PlainsClan.

"This is preposterous; there should only ever be four clans. Never should there be anymore under any circumstance. Mountaingrass has told me that NightClan has come to him before this proposal was made indicating of the coming of five clans, but even if NightClan supports this, I can not. I say no for CliffClan."

"If that is your answer Sharpnight, but with a vote three to one and the support of NightClan your opinion does not matter," said Treenight.

"Justiceheart you will be given the Pine Forest as territory for no one uses that land. After the gathering I suggest you head to Nightrock to retrieve your nine lives and gain your leaders name," said Bognight.

"In order for there to be a clan there must be more than a leader. During this time we will allow any cat who wishes to join this new clan can do such," said Opennight.

"After tomorrow night any cat who wishes to join the clan will meet Justiceheart in the center of Pine Forest," said Treenight.

"Justiceheart since you are the founder of this clan it will be known as JusticeClan," said Bognight.

A/N: So that was the Prologue and I'll try to get Chapter One up soon. Thanks StoryDreamer


End file.
